Oh non tu as raison
by auroraaa1
Summary: Two Shot Après sa dernière rupture avec sa petite amie, Sirius Black est de plus en plus perdu face à ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami et décide de les affronter pour savoir ce qu'il en est. RL/SR JP/LP SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, je reviens aujourd'hui avec un Two-Shot concernant le couple Sirius / Remus.**

 **C'est encore un UA, Voldemort n'a jamais existé et Remus n'est pas un loup garou. Harry a cinq ans dans l'histoire ce qui fait que les marauders et Lily ont 25 ans.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

Sirius plaça sa main sur sa joue, là une la claque venait de retentir. Il savait que sa petite amie était une furie, son ex petit amie d'après ce qu'il venait de comprendre, mais au point de lui mettre une claque juste par jalousie, il ne l'aurait pas parié. Cette histoire allait encore bien faire rire James. Black replaça son intention sur la jeune brune en face de lui qui rangeait ses affaires de manière hargneuse dans sa valise.

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la femme avec qui il sortait depuis près de deux ans. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de spécial, il avait juste raconté son week-end avec Remus, qui avait été génial. Comme toujours quand il passait du temps avec son ami.

Linda, car c'était le prénom de cette pauvre femme qui avait supporté Black pendant ces deux dernières années, n'avait jamais été aussi énervée contre Sirius, pourtant il lui en avait fait voir, le brun était aussi beau qu'intenable et dieu qu'il était magnifique.

Mais ce n'était pas le côté intrépide de Sirius qui poussait Linda à le quitter, elle s'accommodait très bien avec ce trait de personnalité de son ex petit ami, non le problème était que la jeune femme était certaine que son petit ami était amoureux de son meilleur ami, le fabuleux Remus, mais il n'en avait même pas conscience. Il lui parlait sans cesse des exploits de Remus, de la réussite de Remus, de Remus par ci et Remus par là, constamment. Elle avait entendu Sirius parler de Lupin pendant deux ans, deux longues années mais là, c'était fini. Qu'il sorte avec son magnifique Remus et qu'il la laisse tranquille.

« Linda, ma chérie, ne dit pas de bêtises, je ne suis pas amoureux de Remus. C'est mon ami. Se défendit Sirius

\- Qui est ce que tu essaies de convaincre avec cette phrase Sirius ! Tu penses plus à Remus qu'à toi même ! C'est pour dire ! Toi ! Le mec le plus égocentrique de Londres !

\- Mais Linda »

Aucun argument ne réussit à retenir la jeune femme qui sortie de la vie de Sirius en claquant la porte de son appartement. Soupirant, Sirius prit la cheminée pour se rendre chez James raconter ses malheurs. Il retrouva son deuxième meilleur ami dans la cuisine préparant le repas pour sa petite famille.

« Jaaaames, Linda m'a quitté !

\- Elle en a mit du temps, deux ans je n'aurai jamais cru que tu resterais autant de temps avec quelqu'un.

\- Ah ah très drôle ! Où sont Harry et Lily ?

\- Servillus a gardé mon petit Ryry aujourd'hui, je te l'ai dis ce matin au boulot. Et Lily est partie le chercher. Tu te rends compte qu'il apprend à Harry ''L'art de réussir des Potions'' et que mon propre fils adore ça par sa faute !

\- Et qu'as tu fais pour te venger ?

\- Moi Rien.

\- James...

\- Tu connais mon fils, toujours plein de vie, et je lui ai donné une potion énergisante. Il a dut être infernal. »

Sirius rigola content de ne pas avoir été à la place de Severus. Harry était une vrai crapule, il était vif, d'esprit et d'action. L'enfant de cinq était infernal mais il était étonnamment calme avec son tonton Sevy qu'il adorait. Sirius et James trouvaient ça injuste vu que Harry leur faisait parfois vivre un enfer. Alors les deux marauders faisaient leur possible pour rendre Harry aussi infernal avec Rogue qu'avec eux, et la potion énergisante était une bonne solution, si ils ne se faisaient pas prendre par Lily.

Sirius passa le repas avec la petite famille, il était toujours amusé de voir James en papa gâteau face à son fils qui en profitait. Ce petit n'avait que cinq ans mais il savait déjà comment avoir son père, un petit sourire, les yeux larmoyants et hop papa Potter ne pouvait pas dire non. Mais Sirius ne disait rien à son ami, lui non plus ne pouvait rien lui refuser à cette petite bouille adorable.

Quand Lily s'occupa de mettre au lit son petit monstre, les deux autres adultes s'installèrent dans le salon pour boire le thé. James voulait savoir comment et pourquoi Linda avait décidé de laisser son meilleur ami.

« Alors, explique moi tout.

\- Je dois t'avouer, que j'ai pas tout compris, je parlais du week-end que j'ai passé avec Remus et d'un coup j'ai reçu une baffe de la part de Linda qui me disait qu'elle en avait marre d'entendre parler de Remus et que si il était si génial, je n'avais cas sortir avec. »

James se mit à rire, imaginant la scène.

« Tu te rends compte, moi et Remus.

\- Ça ne me choque pas, et c'est vrai que tu parles souvent de lui.

\- Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas nier que depuis le jour où je te l'ai présenté, tu ne penses pas beaucoup à lui ? »

James avait rencontré Remus lorsqu'ils avaient six ans à l'école des petits sorciers depuis ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Quand James avait rencontré Sirius dans le Poudlard Express, il avait rapidement présenté ceux qui allaient devenir ses meilleurs amis. Ils avaient passé toute leur scolarité à trois et étaient devenus inséparable. Mais l'amitié qu'entretenait Sirius et Remus était différente de celle que James avait avec ses amis, il avait toujours pensé que ses deux meilleurs amis allaient finir ensemble.

Mais Sirius s'était cantonné à sortir avec le plus de fille possible et Remus sortait depuis leur septième année avec Severus ce qui faisait huit ans qu'ils étaient en couple. Pour Sirius, Remus n'allait pas du tout avec Rogue, Remus était un homme très sérieux et droit mais aussi avec une incroyable confiance en lui, ce qui lui a permis juste après la sortie de Poudlard d'ouvrir une maison d'édition, il avait en quelques années réussi à être dans les cinq premières maisons d'éditions de Grande Bretagne et bataillait actuellement pour la première place alors Severus était juste Servillus aux yeux de Black, un simple potioniste.

« Mais c'est juste mon ami.

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir Sirius. Sérieusement. Je suis certain qu'il y a plus entre vous.»

Quand Sirius retourna chez lui il était encore en train de penser aux paroles de James. Devait il vraiment penser à Remus de manière autre qu'amicale ? Sirius retourna la question pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, il n'avait jamais pensé être attiré par Remus, il adorait son ami, aimait être proche de lui, et n'aimait pas le voir dans les bras de Severus. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit potentiellement amoureux de Remus, c'était juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas Rogue. Tout simplement.

Plus il y pensait, plus ses arguments ne tenait plus la route. Il fini par se dire que c'était possible, qu'il avait peut être des sentiments autres que d'amitié pour Remus. Sirius soupira et essaya de se rassurer se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être attiré comme ça par son ami. Il était peut être tout simplement homosexuel et il n'avait aucuns sentiments autre que d'amitié envers Lupin, c'était simplement parce qu'il était un homme. Il devait être attiré par les hommes. Ne croyant pas vraiment à sa théorie Sirius décida quand même que dès le week-end suivant il allait la vérifier, il devait être bi, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Sirius pensa toute la semaine à la sortie qu'il avait prévu pour le week-end. En bon et courageux Griffondor, il avait décidé d'affronter le problème et de vérifier si il avait une attirance réelle pour les hommes. Ils s'étaient donc mit en tête d'aller dans une boite gay et finir la soirée avec un homme pour voir si il aimait. Au pire si il en avait pas envie il pouvait très bien laisser en plan le dit homme.

Quand Sirius entra dans la boite, il faut étonné par le monde qu'il y avait déjà, il était encore assez tôt mais la boite était bondée. Il était gêné par les regards que lui lançaient certains hommes et alla directement vers le bar, un verre n'allait pas lui faire de mal... ou même deux. Attendant tranquillement son tour au niveau du bar, Sirius senti un corps se coller à lui et des mains se poser sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là beau brun ? »

Reconnaissant la voix, Sirius se cala un peu plus contre le torse de son propriétaire. Et tourna la tête vers lui, son ami arborait un magnifique sourire, et ses yeux étaient plus lumineux qu'à la normale signe qu'il avait consommé de l'alcool.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- C'est plus étonnement que tu sois dans une boite comme celle ci que moi, dit Remus un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je fais une expérience.

\- C'est-à-dire.

\- Je crois, que peut être, que je suis attiré par les hommes.

\- Oh ça c'est étonnant. Attend tu crois être attiré par le gars, alors tu vas dans une boite où une tonne de mecs va vouloir te ramener chez eux pour faire connaissance en profondeur avec toi directement ?

\- Bah oui, comme ça je serais certain.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours Sirius. Et Linda, elle en dit quoi ?

\- On est plus ensemble.

\- Ok, Tu veux venir avec moi, je suis avec des amis, peut être que l'un d'entre eux pourra t'aider avec ton expérience.

\- D'accord. »

Sirius attendit que Remus commande une nouvelle bouteille et le suivit à la table où se trouvait Severus et plusieurs de leurs amis qu'il ne connaissait pas. Remus fit les présentations rapidement. Sirius ne retint pas le nom de tous, seulement de Sam, avec qui il parla un long moment en buvant des verres. Lorsque Sam l'invita à danser, l'alcool aidant, il accepta sans se poser de questions. Ça lui prit un petit moment avant d'être totalement à l'aise en dansant avec l'homme avec qui il allait finir la soirée, Sirius n'était pas habitué à danser si près d'un homme, surtout qui avait les mains baladeuses, ce n'était pas désagréable mais étonnant.

Sam était plus grand et plus musclé que Sirius qui avait l'impression d'être frêle face à ce géant, donc quand Sirius voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un autre homme, il du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder à la bouche de celui qui lui faisait face. C'était différent de ce que Sirius avait l'habitude mais pas déplaisant. Il continua un moment comme ça, à embrasser et danser avec Sam avant que celui ne lui propose d'aller chez lui. Sirius accepta sans hésiter, il se donnait comme excuse qu'il devait tester jusqu'au bout mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait, sentait qu'il en avait très envie.

Quand Sirius se réveilla le lendemain, il était allongé à côté de Sam qui dormait encore, dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas situé au milieu d'une chambre qui ne lui disait rien, sa première pensée fut qu'il n'avait pas mal à la tête et que vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille cela relevait tout bonnement du miracle.

Lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser, il eu mal à endroit particulier qui ne laissait deviner comment c'était terminée sa soirée. Se recouchant il se rappela ce qu'il a fait en sortant de la boite. Il était sorti avec le fameux Sam qui l'avait conduit chez lui, ils avaient très vite fini dans le lit de Sam, où le grand blond lui avait fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Sirius avait aimé, il avait même adoré mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir si mal le lendemain, il se leva et s'habilla sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller l'occupant de l'appartement et transplana rapidement chez lui. Il n'avait qu'une idée trouver une potion contre la douleur, il chercha partout dans son appartement mais impossible de trouver la moindre petite potion. Linda les avait toute prise en partant. Jurant contre son ex, Sirius tournait en rond dans son appartement avant de se rappeler que Remus était en couple avec un potioniste et qu'il devait bien avoir de quoi le soulager.

Prenant de la poudre de cheminette dans une boite posée sur la cheminée, Sirius se rendit chez son ami, la maison était bien calme, mais il sentait une odeur de nourriture, se disant qu'il avait bien fait de venir il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda son ami préparer son petit déjeuné. Bien que sa nuit lui avait montré qu'il apprécié la compagnie d'un homme, il était toujours perdu face aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Remus.

Il adorait Lupin, passer du temps avec lui, il riait toujours avec lui et ne pouvait être de mauvaise humeur en sa compagnie. Il est vrai qu'il pensait beaucoup à lui, comme lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer son ex. Mais est ce suffisant pour dire que l'on est amoureux de quelqu'un ? Sirius avait beaucoup réfléchit à une réponse depuis sa rupture, il en avait aussi beaucoup parlé avec James qui n'avait pas été d'une grande aide.

Il trouvait beau Remus, vraiment, génial, sympa, il avait toujours dit qu'il méritait mieux que Servillus mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait être avec, Si ? Non ? Sirius n'en avait aucune idée, il soupira bruyamment attirant l'attention du cuisinier.

« Siri ! Ça va ?

\- Oui plus ou moins?

\- Qu'est ce qui ? Ton expérience n'a pas été agréable. Demanda Remus en souriant

\- Si, oh si mais c'est ce matin que c'est désagréable, voir douloureux.

\- Oh, Tu déjeunes avec moi ?

\- Oui oui. Il est pas là Servillus ?

\- Non, on s'était engueulé, il est parti, il reviendra sûrement ce soir. Continue de préparer le déjeuné je vais te chercher ce qu'il te faut. »

Remus sortit de la pièce pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une fiole qui donna à Sirius, il la but sans se poser de question et s'exclama de soulagement. Les deux amis allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuné sur la terrasse de la maison de Remus. Ils restèrent silencieux profitant des premiers rayons de soleil de la journée avant que Lupin ne brise ce silence reposant.

« Tu m'expliques ? Comment ça se fait que d'un coup tu ais eu l'envie de tester avec un mec. C'est à cause de Linda?

\- Oui, enfin non, pas que.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne t'énerves pas d'accord ?

\- Promis. Maintenant explique.

\- Linda m'a quitté parce qu'elle pense que je t'aime, je pensais qu'elle était juste jalouse parce que l'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble toi et moi. Mais quand j'en ai parlé à James, il m'a dit de bien réfléchir parce que pour lui c'est possible. Alors j'y ai pas mal pensé et je suis venu à la conclusion que peut être que j'étais attiré par les hommes. J'ai testé, alors oui j'aime, mais concernant mes sentiments pour toi je suis toujours aussi perdu. »

Sirius ne regardait pas son ami, il avait trop peur qu'il le rejette, Remus était déjà en couple depuis des années et il aimait son petit ami, bien qu'il se dispute souvent, Sirius savait que Lupin était bien avec Severus. Les secondes passèrent sans que Remus ne régisse, augmentant la nervosité de Sirius. Black n'avait pas prévu de tout dire à son ami, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui mentir alors il avait tout lâché, se plaçant dans une position peu agréable.

« Remus, dit ou fait quelque chose, c'est pas supportable ton mutisme. »

Remus se pencha sur son ami et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le siennes. Il donna un baiser doux à Sirius, ne pressant pas le brun qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Rem', qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'aide à y voir plus clair sur tes sentiments Siri. »

La position qu'avait Remus était loin d'être agréable, étant toujours assit sur sa chaise, son corps était tordu pour atteindre Sirius, tout en continuant d'embrasser son ami, il se leva et porta Sirius sur la table et approfondit le baiser.

Sirius ne faisait que profiter, profiter de ce corps collé contre le sien, de cette bouche dévorant la sienne, de cette langue dansant contre sa jumelle et de ses mains caressants son corps. Il continua à en profiter toute la journée. Remus et lui passèrent la journée à se bécoter, se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Sirius n'avait pas demandé plus d'explication sur le comportement de Remus, il passait l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie, il se sentait à sa place avec Remus.

En fin de journée, ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le hamac dans le jardin de Lupin, Sirius s'était endormi dans les bras de son ami qui lui caressait distraitement le dos. C'est dans cette position que les trouva Severus.

« Ça va, te dérange pas. Siffla Severus peu content de trouver son petit ami dans une telle position.

\- Quoi ? Il dort c'est tout.

\- Et ta main sous son t-shirt c'est normal.

\- C'est bon, Sev', j'ai pas la main dans son froc râle pas.

\- Fait le partir, j'ai pas envie de le voir chez moi. »

Severus retourna dans la maison, laissant les deux amis ensembles, Remus réveilla doucement Sirius avant de lui dire que Severus était rentré, Black comprit le message et reparti chez après avoir obtenue la promesse de Remus qu'il se verrait bientôt.

Sirius vit Remus tous les jours la semaine suivante, Lupin passait chez Black pour lui donner quelques baisers et caresses. Plus Remus venant plus Sirius devenait dépendant de lui, et plus ses sentiments s'éclairaient. Quand Sirius dit enfin à Remus qu'il l'aimait, Lupin lui fit l'amour, il avait été si doux et adorable avec lui que Sirius ne remarqua même pas qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

Depuis ce moment il profitait de chaque instant qu'ils pouvaient passer à deux, si bien qu'ils en devenaient de moins en moins discret. C'est comme ça que James les trouva dans le bureau de Sirius au département des Aurors dans une position compromettante.

Sirius à moitié habillé était avachit sur son bureau, le dos cambré, la tête basculée en arrière, gémissant le nom de son petit ami qui s'affairait sur son entre jambe.

« Putain Sirius, verrouille ta porte ! Dit James en claquant la porte.

Oh merde, s'écria Remus, » avant de laisser en plan Sirius, pour partir à la poursuite de James.

« James ! James !

\- Oh Remus, j'ai presque rien vu ne t'inquiète pas, tes cheveux cachaient tous. Dit James amusé de la situation

\- Hein ? Euh ok. Je voulais te demander, n'en parle à personne s'il te plaît.

\- Si tu veux, mais je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas encore quitté Severus, et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne à cause d'une gaffe. »

Le visage de James perdu son sourire moqueur, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il avait peur que ce soit Sirius qui finisse mal dans cette histoire. Non pas qu'il veuille que Severus souffre, mais le fait que Remus soit avec les deux en même temps n'était pas bon pour Potter.

« Ça dure depuis combien de temps toi et Siri ?

\- Un peu plus d'un mois. Je sais ce que tu penses mais non, je vais quitter Sev', mais je dois trouver le bon moment. Ça fait quand même plus de sept ans que l'on est ensemble.

\- Je suis pas Sirius, je ne crois pas en tes promesses Rem', tant que tu n'auras pas quitter Sev', je n'y croirais pas. Ne fais pas souffrir Siri, il vient de capter qu'il t'aime depuis des années, ne gâche pas tout, tu le connais, il ne s'en remettra pas. Et soit honnête avec Rogue, j'ai beau ne pas être ami avec, il mérite pas que tu te foutes de sa gueule comme ça.

\- C'est pas mon but James.

\- Parfait alors. Tu ferais mieux de partir, il est au boulot. »

Après le départ de Remus, James retourna voir Sirius, il était inquiet pour son ami, ce genre d'histoire se termine rarement bien pour l'amant. Sirius était trop volubile pour se concentrer sur les possibles conséquence négatives de cette situation.

« James, désolé pour la porte.

\- T'inquiète, alors comme ça tu es avec Remus ?

\- Oui, ça a fait un mois hier ! C'est vraiment génial, je me sens bien avec lui.

\- Rien ne te dérange.

\- Il met du temps à quitter Servillus mais bon, une fois que ça sera fait, ça sera parfait »

Sirius, durant les semaines qui suivirent, passa son temps à demander à Remus ne quitter Severus, mais son petit ami trouvait toujours une excuse ce qui énerva de plus en plus Black. Il avait beau, s'être rendu compte de son amour il n'était pas devenu un Poufsoufle pour autant et leur première dispute avait éclaté. Remus était retourné chez lui et ça faisait trois jours que Sirius n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui.

Il décida d'aller s'excuser, il est vrai que Remus prenait du temps pour quitter Severus mais le principal c'est qu'au bout du compte, il le fasse. Il arriva chez Remus et fut accueilli par Severus, qui lui proposa de boire un thé en attendant le retour de Lupin qui ne devait plus tarder.

Sirius et Severus s'installèrent à table dans un silence lourd, aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire à l'autre, jusqu'au moment où Sirius remarqua des papiers à côté de lui. C'était des papiers pour adopter. Essayant de se rassurer il se dit que c'était avant et que ce n'était plus d'actualité. Remus ne ferait pas ça, il ne jouerait pas sur deux tableaux.

« Vous voulez adopter ?

\- Ça fait quelques semaines qu'on en parle d'avoir un enfant. »

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième Partie**

Sirius partit sans attendre le retour de Remus, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait enfin réussi à connaître ses sentiments, il se sentait si bien avec Remus alors que lui... Lui a juste fait semblant, avait joué avec lui prétendant qu'ils étaient bien ensemble, qu'il allait quitter Severus pour lui, il lui répétait tout le temps que bientôt ils n'auraient plus à se cacher. Et Sirius y avait cru, il avait cru en un avenir possible à deux alors que Remus prévoyait d'avoir un enfant avec son véritable petit ami. Lui n'était juste que son amant.

Autrement dit il n'était rien.

Plus les jours passaient plus Sirius se jetait corps et âme dans son boulot, voulant juste ne plus penser à Remus, Black passait jour et nuit sur ses enquêtes, restant seul le soir dans son bureau. Il faisait tout pour ne plus croiser Remus, restant peu de temps chez lui, n'allant même plus voir James et Lily chez eux de peur de croiser Lupin.

Le pire était que Sirius savait que si il voyait Remus il allait avoir du mal à rester loin de lui, maintenant qu'il admettait l'aimer il n'arrivait plus à se cacher ses sentiments. Lui qui était connu comme briseur de cœur avait le sien en miette. Mais d'extérieur personne ne devinait à quel point il se sentait trahi, il restait toujours le même avec ses collègues et amis, rigolant avec eux, jouant avec Harry au parc, peu d'éléments dans sa routine de vie n'avait changé pour les personnes ne faisant pas attention aux détails. Mais James Potter n'était pas de ceux là, il voyait bien que son ami n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et surtout Sirius ne parlait plus du tout de Remus. Quand James essayait d'aborder le sujet Remus avec Sirius, Black se fermait et changer de sujet. Potter n'était pas dupe, il savait que quelque chose s'était passé et il allait bientôt le savoir.

Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius l'évitait, ils s'étaient disputés c'est vrai, mais au point de ne pas le voir pendant des semaines... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius lui bloqué tous ses moyens de le voir. Black lui avait bloqué l'accès par la cheminée, il ne pouvait pas venir le voir au département des aurors, les lettres qu'il lui adressait lui étaient renvoyés sans être lu. Alors Remus décida d'aller chez James, Sirius y était toujours, il allait sûrement le voir là bas un jour ou l'autre.

Quand il arriva il vit James installait sur son canapé, la Gazette entre les mains. Harry jouait tranquillement sur le tapis avec des figurines de dragons avant de sauter dans les bras de tonton Remus. Après de grande embrassade entre Harry et Remus, James envoya le petit dans sa chambre avant de demander à Remus.

« Bon, qu'est ce que tu as fais ? »

SB-RL

James et Lily invitèrent tout le monde pour l'anniversaire de Harry, ils avaient prévenu leurs amis, pas de cris ou de dispute, cette journée est consacrée à leur fils et personne ne la gâchera. Sirius s'était préparé à revoir Remus, il avait décidé de l'ignorer, ce n'était pas très courageux, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais c'était la meilleure chose pour lui, et surtout pour Harry, c'était son anniversaire et il ne voulait pas faire un scandale le jour des six ans de son filleul.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et mettant de côté sa peine, Sirius transplana chez les Potter, Lily n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, le jardin et le devant de la maison étaient décorés par différentes banderoles et ballons de baudruche moldu et autre serpentins. Sirius aurait eut tendance que Lily avait un peu trop décoré la maison mais ça ne pouvait que plaire aux enfants toutes ces couleurs.

Quand il arriva sur la terrasse Remus et Severus étaient déjà présents et Harry était en train de jouer avec ses amis plus loin dans le jardin. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, Harry était accompagné de Neville, Ron et bien sûr son meilleur ami Drago. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre rencontrés à l'école des petits sorciers et ne se quittaient plus. Après avoir saluait le couple Potter et Severus, Sirius ignora royalement Remus et alla voir les enfants. Deux garçons lui sautèrent dans les bras, son filleul et son petit cousin. Il voyait souvent sa cousine Narcissa, bien qu'ils aient des divergences d'opinion sur des sujets importants, Sirius arrivait à pardonner à Narcissa son manque d'ouverture d'esprit. Elle était la seule de sa famille à encore lui parler et il espérait que si il voyait souvent Drago, le petit blond n'est pas la même pensée que sa mère. Et pour l'instant ça marchait plutôt bien, Drago adorait Lily, et disait à James que plus tard il allait se marier avec elle.

« Harry, Drago. Ça va mes petits monstres ?

\- On est pas des monstres.

\- Un peu quand même.

\- Naaaan »

Sirius essaya de parler un maximum avec les enfants pour reculer le moment où il allait devoir s'asseoir à table avec les adultes et surtout face à Remus. Bien qu'ayant réussi à gagner du temps, les enfants voulus rapidement retourner jouer et Sirius dû se rendre à table. Il s'installa le plus loin possible de Remus. L'ambiance était assez lourde, seul James essayait d'apaiser les tensions mais n'y parvint pas vraiment.

Après que tout le monde ait mangé du gâteau et ait donné les cadeaux à Harry, Sirius aida Lily a débarrassé la table, voyant là une occasion de lui parler, Remus alla plus vite que la femme Potter, lui disant qu'il s'en occupait et rejoint Sirius dans la cuisine.

Black en voyant Lupin seul dans la même pièce que lui voulu partir rapidement mais fut bloqué par Remus qui n'allait pas laissé échapper sa première occasion de parler à Sirius depuis un mois.

« Sirius, parle moi. Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

\- Tu oses me demander pourquoi alors que c'est de ta faute !

\- C'était qu'une petite dispute, ne m'en veux pas à ce point Siri.

\- C'est pas à cause de ça ! Tu t'es fichu de moi ! Tu me faisais croire que bientôt ça allait être fini avec lui alors que tu faisais des projets avec !

\- Mais non. J'ai été sincère !

\- Tu m'as menti ! Je t'aimais, je t'aime et toi tu t'es servis de moi ! J'étais juste là pour écarter les cuisses ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de se rendre compte qu'on est rien face à celui qu'on aime !

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je t'ai jamais traité comme ce que tu dis.

\- Severus me l'a dit Remy ! Il m'a dit que vous vouliez un enfant ! J'ai vu les papiers d'adoption chez toi ! J'ai... »

Sirius fut coupé par les sanglots qui lui prenait à la gorge, il s'était promis de ne jamais pleurer par amour, il avait tenu sa promesse avant Remus. Lupin avait toujours été une exception pour lui, ça ne faisait que continuer.

Remus regardait Sirius pleurer de plus en plus face à lui, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu craquer c'était quand ses parents l'avaient renié et exclu de sa famille. Il regarda Sirius sangloter sans savoir comment réagir. Et voir Sirius, son Sirius dans cet état à cause de lui, lui tordait l'estomac.

« Je vais rentrer, dit à James et Lily que je suis désolé. Je peux pas … Je peux pas » Marmonna Sirius avant de transplaner

Remus resta quelques minutes planté dans la cuisine avant de retourner d'un pas vif auprès des autres, vérifiant que les enfants n'étaient proche d'eux il se posta devant Severus.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça putain !? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu t'en mêles !

\- Pardon Rem' ?

\- Pourquoi tu as dis à Sirius qu'on voulait un enfant ? C'est faux !

\- Je vous ai dis qu'on en parlait et c'est la vérité. Fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Non ! Tu parles d'adopter pendant que je pense à te quitter ! »

Quand il vit le visage de Severus se décomposer, Remus se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire ce qu'il voulait invité à tout prix, c'était à dire faire souffrir Severus. Il avait beau ne plus aimer Rogue il ne voulais pas le voir mal pour autant.

« C'est à cause de lui c'est ça ?

\- Non, ça fait plusieurs mois que ça ne va plus. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

\- Non tu as choisi cette situation, tu ne peux pas être désolé. Et vu comment tu parles tu m'as trompé avec lui, c'est ça? Je savais que tu allais me quitter pour lui un jour mais je pensais pas que tu me tromperais, je te pensais plus honnête que ça. Je me disais que tu me quitterais avant d'aller avec lui. Mais j'ai eu tord.

\- Ça aurait dû se passer différemment.

\- Lily, je.. . Je suis désolé, je dois partir, j'ai des cartons à faire. Je vais quitter sa maison.

\- Tu peux venir ici le temps de trouver un appartement. Je te prépare la chambre d'amis.

\- Merci James »

Severus s'en alla sans un regard pour Remus. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir inutilement cet homme avec qui il a partagé huit ans de sa vie. James le fixer et Lily ne comprenait pas tout, n'étant pas au courant de l'aventure de Sirius et Remus.

« Remus, tu m'expliques.

\- Il y a deux mois, Sirius est venu chez moi, il m'a dit qu'il était perdu dans ses sentiments pour moi et on est sorti ensemble. Mais rapidement il m'a demandé de quitter Severus, et je voulais le faire mais je ne trouvais pas de moment adéquate, Sev' me parlait de bébé j'arrivais pas à lui dire que c'était fini. Et on a fini par s'engueuler avec Sirius sur ce sujet, il a dû passer chez moi et Sev' lui a dit qu'on voulait adopter. Et Sirius ne m'a pas parlé depuis, il m'évite. Ce que je comprend mais...

\- Va le voir, va lui expliquer. Que tu n'aies pas fais souffrir Sev' pour rien. » dit Lily assez froidement avant de se lever pour rejoindre son ami.

Suivant le conseil de Lily, Remus alla à l'appartement de Sirius. Il toqua à la porte mais n'entendit personne bougeait. En se concentrant il entendait une respiration saccadée, Sirius devait être adossé contre la porte.

« Siri, c'est moi, ouvre on a besoin de parler. Je t'entend je sais que tu es derrière la porte »

Black ne lui répondit pas.

« Je sais que tu m'entends Sirius, alors je vais parler d'ici, même si tous tes voisins m'entendent. J'ai quitté Sev', enfin. »

Remus marqua un blanc, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ni par quoi commencer. Il devait bien choisir ses mots pour être sur de ne pas perdre Sirius et ça le stressait grandement.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas depuis quand je t'aime, mais je me rappelle du moment où je m'en suis rendu compte, on était en cinquième année, tu te rappelles on avait eut un hiver si froid que même avec nos capes on avait froid dans les couloirs. Tu passais ton temps à te blottir dans mes capes pour avoir plus chaud, je me suis rendu compte que j'adorais t'avoir dans mes bras. Mais quand l'hiver s'est terminé, tu as bien sûr arrêté, et j'avais hâte d'être l'hiver prochain. Sauf que l'hiver de notre sixième année, tu passais ton temps à draguer des filles, j'ai essayé de te dire que je t'aimais, c'était à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté alors je n'ai plus essayé de te parler de mes sentiments. Je me disais que rien que le fait que je sois un mec serait un problème.

Sev' a commencé à me tourner autour à ce moment et je suis sorti avec lui au début de la septième année, je l'ai aimé mais j'ai jamais réussi à tomber amoureux de lui.

Et quand je t'ai vu, il y a deux mois dans cette boite et que tu m'as parlé de ton ''expérience''. Je me suis senti si mal, je me suis dis que si je t'avais parlé de mes sentiments, peut être que tu aurais été réceptif. Je t'ai laissé avec Sam, déjà parce que j'étais avec Severus, et que je ne pensais pas t'intéresser. J'étais tellement jaloux de le voir si proche de toi. Mais je savais qu'il serait cool avec toi. Et le lendemain quand tu m'as dis que tu étais incertain sur tes sentiments envers moi, j'ai pas pu résister alors je t'ai embrassé et tu connais la suite.

Mais je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant avec Sev', c'est lui qui en voulait, il m'en parlait tout le temps et c'est pour ça que je reculais la rupture. J'arrivais pas à le quitter alors que lui me parlait d'adopter. J'aurai du le quitter avant d'entamer quelques choses avec toi. Ça aurait été plus correcte pour vous deux.

Sirius ouvre moi maintenant, je t'ai tout dis, s'il te plaît.

\- Pour... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu m'aimais quand on était ensemble ?

\- Parce que je culpabilisais par rapport à Severus. Je voulais te le dire sans que ce soit gâcher parce que j'étais avec un autre.

\- Tu n'es plus avec là. »

Remus sourit en entend Sirius réclamer un je t'aime, il sentait que Black en avait besoin, qu'il avait d'être rassurer sur ses sentiments alors il n'hésita pas.

« Je t'aime Sirius, je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Il entendit Sirius déverrouiller la porte et vit apparaître la silhouette de l'homme qui l'aime, lui souriant. Oui il l'aime, et pour encore de nombreuses années.

 **FIN**

* * *

Salut! J'espère que vous avez aimés ce Two Shot. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction. C'est toujours sympa d'avoir vos retours.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse dès la semaine prochaine je commence à poster un Remus/Severus.

Bisous!


End file.
